<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ode to Chip Butty by ToughPaperRound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132716">Ode to Chip Butty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound'>ToughPaperRound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Food, Gen, Sensual description of food, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ode to a Friday Lunchtime treat, a Chip Butty</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ode to Chip Butty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Translation may be needed by some.</p><p>Chip is used in the British sense here, ofc. In other words, it is what others will call a fry. Deep fried hunks of potato. No slim Jim's here.<br/>Butty is a bread bun. Quite large, flat and  wide, cut open and spread with some butter. Bap also applies, there are many regional variants.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Memories.</p><p>Once a month, long ago when I worked in an office, I used to get a Friday lunchtime chip buttie. It was bliss. All those on diets hated me that day, but, meh.</p><p>I find that the smell of vinegar takes me back. I'd just need some form X73b's to wipe the grease off my fingers and I'm back there right now!!</p><p> </p><p>A soft white bread bap with a generous slathering of butter, so many chips shoved in there that they continually fall out as I eat. A few extra chips that are just too many to fit in, that I nibble on delicately (ooh! hot!) as I form up the buttie.</p><p>Extra salt and vinegar, cos I'm really not even trying to be healthy at this stage, who am I kidding. I bravely ignore the filthy looks from perpetually-on-a-diet-Sandra.</p><p> </p><p>And the first bite.... Just this side of the right temperature. Still rather hot, so I have to make that ooa shape and blow a little, whilst trying not to spray salty crumbs everywhere.</p><p>My mouth is crazy-person wide, as I compress the bap to go in for another mouthful. The soft bread and the soft insides of the chips blend beautifully, leavened by the grease and sharpened by the malt vinegar. And finally, the crunchy note I'm seeking that lets me know...</p><p>Yes, I made a good choice this Friday lunchtime.</p><p> </p><p>After a decent cuppa surrounded by chip papers, I can rest five minutes before I heave to and clear up the mess that that morning's group session left behind, and then home for the weekend.</p><p>Bliss. 💕</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>